Few and Far Between
by K.A. Truthsearch
Summary: Solange Charpandriez is a troubled teen loking for her place. NOTE: Should I go on? R&R please


Title: Few and Far Between ( 1 / ? )  
  
Author name: K.A. Truthsearch  
  
Author email: katetruth001@yahoo.com  
  
Spoilers: If you haven't read 'Chocolat' I suggest you either see the movie and/or read the book, both would be suitable for the understanding of this story  
  
Summary: An obedient teen named Solange is caught between her parent's wishes and her desire to be free.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Joanne Harris's ingenious characters are not mine but Solange and her family and few others are mine.  
  
Author's Notes: for those of my readers who enjoy my fics because of how often I include OC's in them, there are many in this one..  
  
In Lansquenet there is a certain code of conduct which a girl like me is supposed to follow. We are supposed to do well in school listen to your parents and not to date boys that you parents have never met. I am just the same. With my long auburn hair and brown eyes I am one to attract the attentions of others. Not to blow my own trumpet of course, but if that is the way I must explain it, so be it. My mother Angelle was brought up in the same fashion, well bred and well mannered just like a lady should be. I however want to be different; I don't want to be my mother's puppet as I have been my entire life.  
  
I go to church every Sunday and I listened to Father Reynaud's sermon which usually lasts for days on end. I sit and smiled and nod at the priest, though he needs no more assurance that his sermon is getting through to our small congregation. I do what I will to make my mother happy and then to make everyone else think I'm a polite, proper, and generous little girl. The only problem with that is I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm fifteen years old, but my mother seems to think I'm still six and she insists that I wear skirts and dresses every where. I have never and probably will never (while I'm still in the house) own or wear a pair of pants. My mother says that girls were not made to wear clothing that is meant for a boy. Then I scoff and stomp upstairs to my room.   
  
A few days ago a strong wind blew in and brought the Tannes to a high tide. I say a pair of people that day when the carnival is in town that didn't seem to belong in Lansquenet. A woman and her child, obviously, not a local to show for her clothes and her relaxed way of moving about.  
  
After the Carnival mother let me loose until 8:00 that night (only because I promised to rune some errands for her) because she was helping father Reynaud clean up after the festivities. I took a secret stair behind my house and jumped the roofs to the edge of the square. After be certain I couldn't be seen I watched the bakery, which was where the two were headed. They went in and that's the last I saw for a few days. After that trucks would come through delivering things and furniture and whatnot. I never once saw the woman or her daughter.  
  
She opened her shop on Sunday. The day I dread throughout the week. I watched her tear the paper off of the window revealing not baked goods, but chocolate. La Céleste Praline Chocolatrie Artisanle was what the sign read over the shop. In church I strained to hear talk or find scribbled notes of what the woman was doing here. Lansquenet-sous-Tannes there is not much of this sort of thing. I found out nothing.  
  
Monday I went to school, and sat all day wondering if I dare enter the shop without my mother's permission. She is living on bread, water, soup, vegetables, and fruits for the Lenten season. I however gave up sweets and chocolates are without a doubt on the sweets list. I sat through math, geography, and writing, wringing my hands under the table. Leo, one of my best friends who wants to become more than best friends, talks to me after the bell rings that day.   
  
"Solange are you alright? You seemed very nervous in class today," he said swishing his blonde hair out his eyes. He had bright blue eyes, every time I look at him my thoughts go straight to the eyes. He put his satchel on his right shoulder and looked at me.   
  
"I'm fine I've just been thinking about things," I say quickly trying to avoid the topic, trying the steer him away from my nervousness. I walk away and he follows me.   
  
"Solange, wait," he says, I quicken my pace and he grabs my bare arm. I pull away from shock. I look at him with confusion. He has never touched me before.  
  
"Sorry…I…I have to go," I mutter and take off in the direction of Les Marauds. I walk along the banks of the Tannes for few minutes and then return to school. Léo is gone. I breathe a silent sigh of relief.   
  
I make my way to the Chocolatrie taking every single shortcut I'm aware of. I end in the square and I dodge into the shop. I am met by the puzzled glance of a Woman at the counter. She smiles and speaks to me.  
  
"Bonjour Mademoiselle may I help you?" asked a very tall lady with long deep brown hair. She smiled and beckoned me in.   
  
"Oui Madame," I said, very unsure of myself. The Chocolatrie was spectacular. Chocolates every where some in packages wrapping in cellophane others in in tiny foil wrappers 


End file.
